Run Away With Me?
by animeangel665
Summary: All you have to do is ask. KibaShika Oneshot


Akamaru's ear twitched at the comments that were coming from other villagers about his master. He looked up at Kiba and Shikamaru, who were holding hands, seeming to not notice what people were saying about them.

"It's repulsive isn't it?"

"Aren't they ninja?"

"Despicable."

"Aren't they ashamed?"

Kiba gripped Shikamaru's hand tighter. Shikamaru looked over to Kiba and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They could hear gasps coming from some of the people around them.

"Don't listen to them." Shikamaru whispered in his ear. Kiba nodded, his expression hard. Shikamaru sighed. "You're not listening to me."

"Yes I am. I am not tearing their throats out. I am calmly walking past them." Kiba said through clenched teeth.

"But are you ignoring them?"

"No." Kiba said with a smirk

"Then you're not doing what I said. If Sasuke and Naruto can withstand it you can too." Shikamaru said.

"What about you?" Kiba asked as they walked to the park.

"It's to troublesome to listen to anyone but you." Shikamaru explained, stopping to lay in the grass.

"I bet clouds don't have to put up with this." Kiba muttered, sitting down.

"No they don't. They don't have to deal with you either. But I guess that's a good thing about me not being a cloud." Shikamaru said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Does it bother you to hear people talk like that?" Kiba asked.

"It would bother me even if they were talking about meat."

"You're troublesome, you know that?" Kiba said with a smile.

"I wasn't aware. Thank you for informing me." Shikamaru said, rolling over so his head was in Kiba's lap. Kiba stroked his hair gently, undoing the band that held his hair up.

"You love me, don't you Shika?" Kiba asked.

"Of course."

"Do you love me enough to run away with me?" Shikamaru sat up.

"Why would we run away?"

"Not forever. Anyway, that's not the point. Would you run away with me?" Kiba asked, his voice desperate.

"I guess, but only if you know where we're going." Shikamaru replied.

"And if I didn't?"

"This is getting troublesome."

"Just answer the question." Kiba growled. Shikamaru could see the playfulness in his eyes.

"If it's with you...then I guess I would."

"What if I said right now? Run away with me Shikamaru." Kiba said.

"I can't now. I still have stuff to do at home and I would need to pack."

"Then tonight?"

"That's still to soon. Why all the questions? Are we really going to run away?" Shikamaru asked, leaning towards Kiba.

"Tsunade gave me permission. Sasuke and Naruto are going to go too."

"Why would we leave?"

"So that Tsunade can talk some sense into the village." Kiba explained, leaning back to look up at the clouds.

"Why tonight?"

"Will you?"

"I...I don't know." Shikamaru said nervously, looking down. Kiba stood up, giving Shikamaru his hair band back.

"Well, if you decide you want to then come meet me at that tree at midnight." Kiba said, pointing to a random tree. Shikamaru looked at his hand.

"Alright."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba ran as quickly as he could to the park, a small bag in hand. As he reached the park he looked for any sign of movement. Akamaru was following after him soundlessly. He slowed as he reached the tree he pointed to, no sign of anyone. His heart fell. Shikamaru hadn't come. He plopped himself down at the bottom of the tree, looking up to the sky.

"Of course he wouldn't come. It would be to troublesome." Kiba said, a smile forming through the tears. His eyes closed, and before he knew it he fell asleep.

His head jerked up at Akamaru's bark.

"What is it?" he asked the dog. He jumped as a figure landed next to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My parents decided to stay up late tonight." Shikamaru explained. Kiba stood up, raising a hand to Shikamaru's cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru chuckled.

"I was scared that you might've left." Shikamaru explained wiping away his tears.

"Isn't worrying to troublesome?" Kiba asked.

"Not if it's worrying over you." Shikamaru said, bringing his lips close to Kiba's. "Run away with me?" he asked, his voice desperate. Kiba smiled.

"All you had to do was ask." And they kissed.

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- Sorry, no steamy make out session. Maybe later. At the moment it is late and I'm tired. I'll probably write a lemon for these two tomorrow or something, just to make up for this story. I got this idea listening to the song 'If you get there before I do' by Collin Raye. If you listen to it, you'll see how it makes sense with the story. I'm sorry for all the OOCness and mistakes in this fic. Please review if you can. It makes me smile**


End file.
